Give a Reason
by Bex Hiwatari
Summary: - Next - Lina/Gourry
1. Introducción

¡Hola gente! Quizás ia se han olvidado de mi existencia… quizás nunca me conocieron, quién sabe. Peeero! Aquí vuelvo con otro fic con capítulos en miniatura… ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

_Give a Reaso__n_

_Introducción_

Si pudieras elegir entre la vida de tus amigos y el futuro del universo, aún existiendo la ínfima posibilidad de salvarlos a ambos ¿qué harías? El mundo entero se encuentra en tus manos, no puedes pensar tan egoístamente y concentrarte en tus intereses, aún cuando tus amigos sean lo único que tienes y que el resto del mundo piense en ti como un demonio desalmado o algo similar. En resumen, tus amigos son importantes y los demás no valen absolutamente nada pero en ti reside una responsabilidad tan grande que sobrepasa el límite de tu persona, tu humanidad e, incluso, la de tus propios ideales… El universo, en toda su extensión, depende únicamente de tu elección, no tienes derecho alguno a cuestionar siquiera las posibilidades. No importa cuánto puedas sufrir por tu decisión, no tienes derecho a arrepentirte; los deseos de una sola persona no son tan valiosos.

Pero, si la situación cambiara sólo un poco más… Si te vieras forzada a elegir entre el mundo entero y la vida del único ser sobre la tierra que realmente es importante para ti, traspasando la barrera de lo comprensible, aquella persona capaz de nublar tus sentidos permitiendo que sueñes, aunque sea un instante, en un futuro lleno de 'luz y esperanza', un futuro que jamás podrías haber imaginado… aún cuando aquella persona no vea en ti lo mismo y que tal vez jamás lo haga… ¿Podrías seguir pensando que la existencia de un mundo que excluya a _ésa_ persona tendría algún sentido real? Si aquel futuro que lograste vislumbrar en un fugaz segundo se esfumara con esa decisión ¿Seguiría siendo el mundo… el universo tan importante como para arriesgar la vida de la persona que amas?

_Continuará…_

-------------------------------

Cortito, lo advertí, pero es solo una introducción… Supongo que ia saben en que momento de la historia ha sido situado, ¿no? En fin, espero sus críticas y comentarios :3


	2. Capítulo 1

_Capítulo Uno__:_

_El Comienzo_

No sé exactamente cuando comenzó todo esto. Recuerdo que, un día como cualquiera, me encontraba huyendo sin mayor preocupación de unos bandidos fracasados que acababa de rob—enfrentar y _él_ llegó de la nada, radiante como un caballero, dispuesto a ayudarme. Claro está que nunca lo necesité, pero ya saben cómo son los hombres, siempre están en busca de una 'damisela en apuros', aun cuando ésta sea más peligrosa que una tropa entera de sus perseguidores.

¡Ah! Jamás olvidaría el primer encuentro. Les aseguro que para cualquier otra chica la impresión de aquel guerrero joven y apuesto, dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para salvarte de un 'peligroso' grupo de bandidos, les habría enloquecido. Era una escena digna de un cuento de hadas: _El príncipe azul había llegado para salvarme_. Pero vamos, a mí no me engañan con tanta facilidad, era tan típico encontrar esa clase de hombres que buscan quedar bien ante las chicas – sobretodo si son tan hermosas como yo- a pesar de su apariencia, no iba a caer en su juego. Al menos eso pensé. Sólo que… no todo es como parece, esta vez el "hidalgo caballero" era levemente distinto a como describían las historias, no lo capté enseguida – aunque ¡claro!, me pareció un estúpido desde el primer momento. A veces soy muy perceptiva-, mi _salvador_ tenía serios defectos, aunque supongo que tampoco yo era el tipo de mujer que esperaba. De sólo recordar la forma en que me trataba… ¿¡Qué clase de imbécil sería capaz de confundir el traje de una hechicera con… con una… camarera!? Cualquier persona podría darse cuenta de la diferencia, o bueno… cualquier persona con un poco de cerebro. Pero qué se puede hacer al respecto, tenía que ser yo la _afortunada damisela_ que conseguiría captar la mirada del _radiante caballero defectuoso_.

Bueno, supongo que después de todo, fue eso lo que me cautivó… su extraño carácter; esa inestable mezcla de idiotez y heroísmo, como si perdiera un poco más de cerebro cada vez que blandía su espada para salvarme – Bueno, al menos esa sería una buena explicación para su actual condición metal-.

No estuve segura en su momento y mucho menos lo estoy ahora, si él no estuviera conmigo… si nunca me hubiese seguido, tal vez no estaría en esta posición. Nunca pedí ser rescatada, nunca quise tener que agradecerle y aún menos quise que me escoltara… pero no puedo olvidar esos momentos. El tiempo que pasé junto a él y todos los sucesos que nos rodearon... Jamás podría olvidarlos. No sé si podría arrepentirme. Aquella historia que comenzamos a formar, por extraña que fuese, se convirtió en mi motivo para continuar. Esa era _mí_ historia…

"_Como caído del cielo, el radiante caballero descerebrado rescató a la autosuficiente doncella y viajaron juntos por el mundo en busca de dinero y aventuras"_

… Una extraña historia para contar.

_Continuará_

-----------------

Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo… corto, lo sé ¡no digan que no se los advertí!. La verdad, no sé si les habrá gustado como continuó/comenzó la historia, aunque así la había planificado me costó un poco decidirme a seguir mis "bosquejos" (supongo que fue porque esta historia no iba a ser publicada, era mi auto-regalo xD). Me gustaría conocer su opinión (y no, esta vez no es una excusa para que me envíen reviews xD).

Como sea, espero no haberlos decepcionado xD De cualquier forma, si quieren matarme o lo que sea, puede dejar su review. ¡Libertad de expresión!


End file.
